Brick and Blossom fanfic Brick expresses his feelings for Blossom
by XxMusicRashxX
Summary: Also based off the song Sweet Child O' Mine. Blossom catches Brick singing and else catching him singing the song he secretly wrote for her. Check out the video! By going to my profile and clicking the link there! (youtube).(com)/watch?vERASETHISANDPUTAEQUALSIGNvLtxTUV9kT8 Faces and Starring: Axl as Brick, Holland Roden as Blossom, Duff Mckagan as Boomer and Slash as Butch.


The boys have gone out and it's quiet in the house, way too much silence for Brick to take. The next thing he was doing was rummaging through and digging up some old stuff and songs, when he stumbles upon the one he wouldn't ever dare let anyone get their hands on. Though looking back on it, he knows this song means a lot to him and it's exactly how he feels just as when he wrote it some time ago.

He sits and contemplates on it, sighing up at the ceiling. Wishing things could be just be more simple. Repeating to himself that his feelings for this song isn't true, it's just... all in his head. Yeah, that's all. That's it. But no matter how much he denies it he knows just as good he's wrong and lying to himself. Lying to himself about how he knows he wrote this song for the girl he yet pretends to loathe and feeling nothing but hatred for. But if that were so, how could someone, how could _he _write such beautiful things.

But for some reason, he feels as if he just sings it and get it all out then maybe he could then convince himself wrong.  
That they're merely words. And words only.

Hearing a light slam and rowdy echoes coming from downstairs, Brick then finds himself folding the two pieces of paper and quickly charging downstairs where his brothers are. "Hey, you, two lame-o's. Get your crap. We're doin' that song." he calls, before finally making it to the last step. "You serious man?" Butch questions, turning to Brick. "Right here." Brick then replies, holding the folded paper and showing him he's indeed serious. "Took ya long enough!" Boomer comments, throwing his arms up. "Yeah, well don't see you comin' up with anything or even singin' anything of the songs." Brick retorts, before helping but throw a punch at his brothers arm. "Hey! Shut-" Before Boomer can continue Brick quickly cuts him off, "Dude, either you're comin' or your not." he replies plainly, opening the front door and heading outside beginning to dial up their other two buddies who were apart of their band to meet them up.

Finally after a moment later Butch and Boomer have grabbed their guitars and caught up to their brother, they all three begin to walk along the street, down to the abandoned gym where they work on songs and practice them.

Once actually reaching the broken down, dusty and dirty place the boys begin to hook up the amps and cords. "You guys still good on rememberin' your parts?" Brick questions, knowing the guys don't actually know most of the words except the parts he taught them. "Uh-huh." Boomer replies while Butch and the other two guys give thumbs up. Once everything's set and ready to go, Brick grabs the microphone stand moving it to the center front of their platform. Only to then hear a slight creak coming from across the room where the steps lead up to from outside, he warily glances up before walking over to the door looking out and finding no one. Except little does he know, there is someone there and it just so happens to be the exact someone he's written this song about.

As the boys had been coming down the street, Blossom was coming home at the same time and decided to follow them there seeing she knew there'd been something up with Brick for the longest of time. And being the determined person she was, she was going to find out.

Brick just shrugs it off, before moving back to the boys, "Alright, Butch, play it." he calls, before his brother then plugs in the amp and begins the song. Brick can feel the shakiness or rather nervousness by the lump forming in his throat. Now that he's in the moment he actually can't believe he's about to sing this one song, but he has no more time to think before it's then his cue.

Beginning to hear and sing the actual song, bringing it to life. Even half way through, there's still that nagging thought through out his words. He knows that every one isn't just a word after all. That he didn't just come up with them, they had a meaning. He knows this because all he can think about is Blossom. And if he knew she was there listening and watching him. Watching him sing for the first time, and especially finding out that he could sing. He would probably never show his face again. But he else realizes he doesn't much care and decides to just feel the music. Even though once the song is over he'd make up some dumb lie to the guys on how he came up with it and more importantly to him, refusing to allow himself to believe he, after all this time, felt something for Blossom Utonium.


End file.
